


In Her Shoes

by spy_barbie



Category: Fringe
Genre: Fetish, Masturbation, Mirrors, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spy_barbie/pseuds/spy_barbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bell decides to explore his new home. Written for fringe_kinkmeme. Prompt: Bellivia; Bell explores Olivia's body in front of a mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Her Shoes

He let the clothes slide down her body because he enjoyed the sensation of soft fabric rubbing slowly against her breasts. Then he got rid of the bra, throwing the horrible garment aside. Bell smiled at the image on the mirror, Olivia’s freckled chest heaving slightly, breasts moving up and down with her breathing and let his gaze slowly fix on her breasts, the pink nipples hardening in arousal for what he felt for looking at her. He raised a delicate hand to touch it, the sensation immediately sending shots of pleasure between her legs. It was oddly exciting, he thought, now both hands teasing Olivia’s breasts, testing their weight, squeezing them and he moaned softly. They felt firm and round and everything he thought a woman’s breast should be and he moved his gaze from the mirror to look down at the flesh and bone Olivia, sliding down one hand to caress her flat stomach, so deliciously smooth. He laughed quietly when he realized how ticklish she was because she squirmed immediately at the touch. Bell gasped, Olivia’s deep voice echoing, followed by a small moan. He smiled, trying to picture how her voice would sound when he came and a new wave of excitement rushed down to her core, making him shudder lightly at the new sensation.

Then he opened the buttons and zipper of her pants and let it slide down her legs and he admired Olivia’s beautiful and toned legs; he could feel she was fit, but how effortlessly he could do physical chores but he wasn’t prepared for the beauty of said legs and he smoothed her hands down her thighs, squeezing at her flesh. He slid her hands up to her hips and to Olivia’s narrow waist, once again caressing her stomach and fluttering her eyes shut at the delightful sensation.

The last piece of clothing to be removed were the simple cotton panties she was wearing. He removed it slowly, watching the image looking back at him at the mirror, brows furrowed in an adorable expression of curiosity. When she was finally naked in front of him, he couldn’t help a smile of wonder. Without taking his eyes off the image on the mirror, he walked backwards to the toilet and lowered the lid, sitting on it, raising a leg to the bathtub, keeping Olivia’s legs spread open to the mirror. He then could see her in her all the naked glory, the pink center of her pussy, glistening with arousal. Her cheeks were starting to flush as the wave of heat became more intense and spread through her body, from her clit. The first touch was nearly clinical, sliding her fingers over her folds, a tingling sensation making him shiver; he teased her opening, pushing a finger inside slowly. He felt her eyes closing involuntarily at the feeling, head lolling backwards to rest against the wall. He explored her for another minute, enjoying the heated arousal dripping against her hand and the silky flesh of her pussy. Bell then opened her eyes, watching her reactions on the mirror; Olivia’s mouth was agape, her breathing heavily, the soft sounds coming out of her made him more aroused, wetness dripping fluidly off her body. It was a beautiful sight, he thought, in wonder. He used the other hand to touch the already hard nub of nerves and couldn’t hold a moan that came out of her mouth in surprise because of the almost painful rush of arousal that went straight to her core.

Bell pushed another finger inside her, pumping lightly, as he rubbed her clit with her other hand. He felt her breathing becoming ragged, rapid, as the orgasm started building up inside her and he sped up her movements, pumping faster in and out of her, eyes wandering from her thin fingers working between her legs and her face, her expression changing as louder moans left her throat. It was a beautiful sound, he thought, so beautiful and arousing he got lost in them as the fist quivers shook her body, becoming harder as her orgasm hit her fully. He kept teasing her clit, rubbing hard, faster, merciless, riding the waves of her orgasm until it ached sharply, almost like an electrical shock.

He felt breathless, gasping for air, flushed hot, watching the image of Olivia, still spread open to the mirror. Bell moved the fingers that were inside her to her lips, tasting her juices in her tongue, tangy, delicious. The image was almost pornographic, deliciously sexy to him. Bell chuckled, amused, running a finger over her folds and clit again, a delightful shiver running up her spine at the sensation.

 

THE END


End file.
